Completely Unrestrained
by KylanLovesHeIsWe
Summary: Meet a 4'9 alchemist named Adrain. Follow him as he is put in the care of Edward Elric. This is a yaoi love story. Winry Bashing, sorry.
1. 1

"I hope your trip here was okay." Roy asked as I saluted him halfheartedly. "Yeah, just peachy." I bit out as I followed him and his subordinates back to Central Command. I frowned as I took in my surroundings. 'sigh. I can't believe I'm here..' I thought.

"Something on your mind, Major?" Major Hughes asked, looking back at me. "Nah, I'm fine Maes. Just tired. You know I hate those trains.." I sighed before I climbed onto Roy's back, causing Riza to laugh.

"You're the same as always Adrain." she laughed, patting my head. I playfully growled at her as Roy hoisted me up. "Yeah, I wish he was as light as he used to be." I heard him mumble. I frowned and hid my face in his shoulder.

"See what you did Roy? You upset the little guy!" Maes took me from his back, carrying me like a child. "I'm not little! I'm just not like you amazon freaks!" I frowned, pushing away from him.

I'm average height, thank you very much. I stand at a healthy 4'9 and I'm proud of it. Just because these guys are freaks, doesn't mean I have to be to.

"Calm down, Ri. It's okay. How was Xing?" Riza asked as we got to Roy's office. "It was fine." I shrugged, laying on the couch. While listening to them talk I must have fallen asleep because what felt like two seconds later, the door was busted in.

"Colonel Bastard, what do you want!?" the voice shouted. I refused to open my eyes. 'Why can't I get a simple nap in now-a-days..?' I thought, listening to the person yell at Roy. 'This guy sounds gorgeous..' I sat up and looked around the room.

The first thing I spotted was a huge suit of armor sitting on the couch across from me. "Um.. Hi, I'm Alphonse." I waved at him as he spoke, looking into his glowing eyes.

"I'm Adrain." I smiled politely at him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a suit of armor?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the couch.

"Um. Well.." he stuttered, his arms flailing around. The room got quiet as I moved over to the armored giant, gently knocking on his chest. "Hey, don't touch him like that!" the blond boy yelled.

I looked to him and smiled widely before turning back to Alphonse. "Don't worry. I just wanted to scare him a bit." I laughed, moving back to my spot on the couch. I winked at the armored fellow before turning to the golden haired boy.

I stuck my hand out to him with a smile on my face. "Hi. I'm Adrain." "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." he introduced himself, shaking my hand firmly.

"Fullmetal, this is Adrain. You'll be looking after him for a while." I stared at Roy for a second before Edward proceeded to blow up. "I'm sixteen! I shouldn't be playing babysitter! I've got other things to do!" "Brother calm down.."

I looked at Alphonse, shocked. "You two are brothers?" Alphonse only nodded while Edward freaked out again. "That's what you're worried about? That he's my brother?!" he yelled, turning back to Roy. "We had a lead to check out bastard!" Roy just raised his hand to silence the feisty blond.

Edward looked like he was about to explode. "Um, Roy? Why do they need to watch me? I mean, I'm an alchemist, I shouldn't need protection from other alchemists.. I think I'm pretty good too." I pouted. I thought they were bringing me from Xing for a mission, not to be babysat.

"Listen, Ri.." Roy trailed off. I frowned. I knew what this was about. I waved my hand at them. "It's an order, yeah?" I sighed, laying back on the couch. "When I get the chance I'm gonna rip that old man a new one." I mumbled to myself. "Fuhrer Bradley spoke with me himself Ri. You're to hand over all your weapons as well." I frowned.

"All of them..?" he nodded solemnly. I stood up and removed my jacket, handing it to him. The brothers watched as he dumped swords, packet knifes, switch blades, gloves, mini-guns, and a pistol from my coat. "Where is it, Ri?" he questioned, throwing the coat back to me. "I can't give you that one too! Then I'll be defenseless." I gawked at him. Bradley must have lost his mind.

"He said all weapons. Including Hijomi." Roy held out his hand, waiting. I glared as I reached to my back, pulling out my sword. "W.. Where did that come from!?" Edward asked. He was standing behind me the whole time.

"I hid it with my alchemy. If the enemy can't see it, they can't expect to be hit with it." I smiled before handing it over to Roy. "Is that all?"

He gave me a nod and I slid my jacket back on. "Wait. How long is this going to take Mustang?" Edward asked. "Why us anyways? Why not you? Or someone else?"

"Yeah, why another alchemist? Why not the Fuhrer himself? Or a General?" I questioned, looking at Roy. He sighed, shaking his head mumbling about orders are orders. "You'll be with them until further notice. Now, go on. We have a room booked for you three at the hotel around the corner."

With that, the three of us left. "So.. Are you guys hungry?"


	2. 2

Edward and I sat across from Alphonse as we waited for our food. "Are you sure you're not hungry Alphonse..?" I asked. "I mean, you look like a big guy.. No offense." Alphonse laughed it off shakily, saying he had a big meal on the train.

"Do you have an idea as to why we need to watch you?" Edward asked, leaning on his hand. I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. "No clue. The old man must have lost it." I sighed, looking at Alphonse. "I'm sorry. This is going to be an inconvenience to you guys. You guys must be doing something really important."

Edward only nodded as the food came. Let me tell you, I've never seen a boy eat so much. It's like he was a human trash compactor. I ate my food more like a person, offering Alphonse some every now and again.

After our meal, we started our walk to the hotel. "Since we're going to be practically living together, we should get to know each other." I suggested, looking between Alphonse and Edward. They both nodded, still staying silent. "I guess I'll start.. Why are you called the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I have an automail arm and leg." he stated, walking a little further ahead, leaving me with Alphonse. "Don't worry about brother, he's probably just tired." he tried.

"Does he know you're hallow..?" I asked, trying to stay quiet so Edward didn't hear us. "W.. What..?"

"Does Edward know that you're hallow? He has to, right? I mean, you don't eat, you probably can't sleep. Your soul is in that armor, that's how you move,yeah?" I asked quickly. Edward had stopped to let us catch up.

Alphonse seemed lost for words as we got to Edward. I put on a smile as we walked the rest of the way to the hotel. I decided to talk to him later about it.

Once we got to the desk, I saluted the lady and smiled at her. "Major Bradley speaking. We have room here, booked by Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist." I leaned against the desk lazily. "I.. I need an I.D. Sir.." she stuttered, a blush clear on her face. I pulled out my pocket watch, showing it to her. "If that's not enough, I can get Roy down here. I don't think he'd be happy about leaving the office though." I sighed slightly. "Oh no. It's fine. Here's your room key." she handed me the keys and I smiled back at the brothers.

"Um.. Did she just give you one key..?" Edward asked, following behind me. "Yeah. She did." I got to the room, opening the door. "That makes us roommates."

Once we got into the room, I realized this wasn't a hotel room. This was like an apartment. There was a spacious living room as soon as you entered the room. Down the hall seemed to be the bathroom and the master bedroom. Next to the fully stocked kitchen was another bedroom with two twin beds in it.

I sat on the couch as Alphonse walked around the apartment. "So, how did you get your automail?" I asked, stretching out. "Eastern conflict." he said, looking down the hall to his brother.

"My turn." he started, looking back to me. "Earlier, in the office, you did alchemy. What's your title?" I smiled. "The Silent Alchemist. I'm really sneaky." "The alchemy you did earlier.. You didn't have a transmutation circle." Alphonse said as he walked into the living room.

I nodded at them and smiled. "That's right Al. I don't need one." They both looked at me. "You've seen it then..?" Edward asked grimly, a dark look on his face. "Seen what?" 'I don't like where this is going..' I thought, looking between the two of them.

"You've seen the gate, Truth.. You've seen it. That's the only way you can do alchemy with out a circle." Edward said, slamming his hands on the table. "That means you tried it. You tried the taboo, human transmutation."

I stared at him for a moment. "Human transmutation, huh?" I leaned back against the couch frowning. "I guess that explains why Alphonse is hollow.. And you have automail. The gate took his body and your limbs, yeah?" both boys looked away. They seemed ashamed.

"You don't have to tell me exactly what happened. I won't ask. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm not going to call you stupid or nothing. Whoever you tried to bring back must have been important." I looked at Edward. Maybe it's because he's in an actual body, but it looked like he needed to hear it more than Alphonse.

"What did it take?" Edward asked, finally looking back at me. "What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Truth.. I lost my leg and arm, Alphonse lost his body. What did you lose?" "Oh that." I laughed softly. "That's a secret."


End file.
